Bump in the night HP
by punkyteen23
Summary: Anna is in her last year at Hogwarts and meets a few new people
1. Chapter 1

It was Annalycia's last year at Hogwarts. As she walked into platform 9 ¾, she was ecstatic to get on the Hogwarts Express that she missed so much. Since she was muggle born, her parents didn't like to talk about Hogwarts or any things magic for that matter. Anna was 4'11'', dark skinned, with long black hair. She was from Guyana (she was the only witch from there that was her age). As she waited for the train to get to the stop, a stunning guy approached her. He was tall, his hair was short, brown, and well kept, and he had the cutest freckles she had ever seen. "Hey! I'm Kevin!" He said very hyper and friendly. "I just transferred from the Hogwarts in France." Anna looked at him from the corner of her eye, ready to turn on the charm. "Well hi there" The tiny girl elevatored him. "Annalycia… but you can call me Anna." as she proceeded to further check him out. "I'm a Gryffindor, how about you?" Anna raised an eyebrow "Slytherin" she said with a certain tone in her voice that Kevin couldn't quite pick up on. Kevin and Anna started talking but before they could get into anything good, the train arrived. Before they boarded Anna turned to Kevin and asked playfully "You are going to be sitting with me right?" and she winked. "But of course Madam" as he picked up her bags and motioned her to board the train first. While climbing the stairs Anna turned around "You know… You're alright for a Gryffindor" Anna played with his hair from above, and turned around to resume getting on the train. Finally, when Anna and Kevin found and empty car, they sat down across from each other, they talked about everything and nothing, their classes and their teachers. Despite being in separate houses they found out they had almost every class together. Anna felt something for Kevin she had never felt before. She was surprised that she had fallen like this in one day. Over the course of their conversation Anna and Kevin's heads has grown closer and closer. Kevin started to reach for Anna's hand… Suddenly the door to their car slid open and both of them jumped away from each other.


	2. Chapter 2

There stood one of the sexiest guys Anna had ever seen. He was a bit shorter than Kevin, 5'6'' maybe, beautiful blonde hair that was appropriately a bit messy, bright blue gleaming eyes, and his ever so slightly defined arms were nice too.  
"May I? Everywhere else is full."  
Anna's eyes were wide in amazement, she quickly snapped out of her trance. "Sure! Of course you can" Anna said with a beautiful wide smile. The two introduced themselves and learned that the blondes name was Jacob and he was the same age as Kevin, who were both one year younger than Anna. Anna also observed that he had a Slytherin robe on.  
"Smashing! You're in Slytherin! So am I!"  
Kevin was instantly a bit jealous of Jacob. Anna seemed to take a deep interest in him. Jacob took a seat next to Anna. Jacob was poised, mannered, refined, nice, funny… He was a fucking golden boy. Anna fell hard. Kevin grew a bit red with anger and jealousy, he felt possessive over her.  
_She's mine, he can't have her._  
Over the course of the ride Kevin, Jacob and Anna bonded… a lot actually, they learned everything about each other. Jacob really liked Anna, her exotic look intrigued and excited him.  
_Damn, what I would do if I got her alone…  
_Jacob smiled slyly. His Slytherin was showing. What a Slytherin wanted, a Slytherin gets. When Jacob came out of his thoughts he saw Anna staring at him.  
_Perhaps it will be easier than I thought_  
Anna snapped out of her trance and stood up.  
"Well I'm going to go change into my robes… I suspect we'll be arriving soon." While Anna seductively walked out of the room, she whispered in Kevin's ear  
"I'll be back… Don't miss me too much"  
and she ran her fingers through Jacob's golden hair. When Anna was out of the car, there was an odd silence. Kevin Decided to break the silence.  
"So… w-what do think of Anna, she's pretty, no?"  
"She is as beautiful as a morning glory at dawn." Jacob sighed  
Kevin was awe-struck by his poetic words.  
"Y-yes… she is quite the flower… and exotic flower" Kevin agreed  
Jacob just smiled in agreement. Kevin looked down for a while  
"I-I… really like her, I want her to be mine" as Kevin looked up  
"Is that so?" Jacob chuckled "And what if I desire her?"  
Jacob stared out the window. Kevin eyed Jacob cautiously.  
"Look, let's not fight over this. If the time comes, we will let her decide"  
Jacob stopped looking out the window, turned to Kevin and stuck out his hand  
"Deal" Jacob raised an eyebrow  
Kevin took Jacob's hand and they shook.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts or any of the harry potter aspects.. all i own are the characters :D**

Anna came back into the car saw the two attractive boys had decided to sit next to each other (so they had an equal opportunity to look and touch). She was secretly a bit disappointed, but decided to

play off it. Instead of sitting on the empty bench across from the boys she put her hand on her forehead.

"Oh dear, I feel faint"

She fell onto them and lay across their laps as she pretended to be unconscious. She looked up and gave each guy a seductive wink.

"Oh my, I feel so faint I can't even walk" Anna played  
"Well then we better lay you down properly" Kevin said as gentlemanly as possible.

The two boys picked her up with ease. She was as light as a feather. They laid her down on the seat opposite of them.

"I suppose we should go change into our robes huh Jacob?"  
"Oh yeah, sure, go on without me, I need to get my robe from my suitcase."

Kevin gave him a wary look and reluctantly left. Jacob quickly found his robe, but he threw it on his bench and looked at Anna.

_I will make her mine. She is beautiful… I'll make her need me after I'm done with her._

"You are about the most beautiful bitch on this train" He smiled.  
"You're not so bad yourself you bastard" Anna mused, still lying down.

_Oh shit… What's he going to do? God he's hot…_

His smile turned lustful and he got on top of her, he startled her. Anna could feel his erection pressing against her. Her heart was pounding.

_Oh god this is hot. He is amazing._

Jacob leaned into her closely. Her hair smelled so floral, amazing.

_I need her_

He leaned closer to her ear

"You're mine now Annalycia"  
"Kiss me, Jacob"

He smiled and kissed her. Anna couldn't breathe, Merlin he could kiss. He put his lips just right, fitting perfectly with hers, lips soft and delicious. He didn't rush the kiss, it was slow and amazing. Anna melted into Jacob's body; fingers weaved into his short strands of golden hair. He parted his lips, and there tongue's danced

"Jacob…."she pulled back, gasping for air. Yeah, breathing helped.

"Anna," Jacob was shaking, awed by the love that rushed through him, and the pure _want._ They held onto each other, completely disbelieving over what the _hell_ _just happened_. Jacob finally pulled away. Confused about his feelings, grabbed his robes and went to go change.

The door closed "Oh My God! I've known this guy for a day and I shared my FIRST kiss with him! What the hell came over me? AHHHHHH" Anna was freaking out. She heard someone coming so she calmed herself down and fixed her messy hair.

Her libido was going fucking insane right now. Then Kevin walked into the car. Anna jumped up and rushed towards him without hesitation. She gripped his brown hair and brought her lips to his.

His erection throbbed and burned with pleasure. He wanted more.

_If this is just her kissing, I wanna see what else she can do. _

Was this her choosing? What happened with her and Jacob? So many questions were running through poor Kevin's head. He pulled away. Confused and awe-struck. Anna's eyes widened

"I'm so s-s-sorry! I don't know w-what came over me…" she looked down

Kevin lifted her chin so her eyes met with his

"Shhh" He put a finger to her soft full lips. "It's ok… just sit down and we'll talk later"  
He kissed her forehead… Gently and lovingly.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was silent, both boys snickering at each other, neither one of them knowing what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY ASPECTS OF HARRY POTTER. only the characters**

At dinner Anna sat next to Jacob, she couldn't stop thinking about him and what happened on the train.

"You're mine now", "You look so hot", "You look amazing"

Him whispering these little nothings in her ear didn't help things along. She didn't eat much at dinner; Anna had too many things on her mind to think about food. She got up to her room and all of her

things were already there

_I love magic_

Anna chuckled to herself. She sat on her bed and her black cat Luna plopped down on her lap. Anna stroked her feline friend and Luna purred with happiness. As she comforted her cat the dark haired

Slytherin looked out her window at her bedside, her roommate did not come up from dinner yet, so Anna had some alone time to just sit in the quiet and think.

"Luna, I don't know what to do. Kevin is super sweet, kind, funny and polite my dream guy… but… Jacob is daring, exciting, protective, hot, loving… and when he's sweet he can't be beat… he's not

like anyone I've ever met before, I really like both of them… do I just have fun while I can?"

Anna then realized she had gone on a rant for her cat. Anna smiled sheepishly at Luna, who looked at her and just meowed. But deep down Anna knew that Luna understood, she was her best friend.

"Hey! Who you talking to?"  
"Roe!"

Anna took Luna off her lap to get up. They embraced.

"It's been far too long!"

Rozina was short, just a tad taller than Anna, very long raven hair, big brown eyes and very pale skin. Anna's best friend since first year when the sorting hat placed them both in the Slytherin house.

Rozina was a pureblood, a long line of DeVoe's, her parents didn't like the fact that Rozina talked to muggleborns but they tried ignore the disappointment. Rozina sat on the train with a guy named

Logan, he was in Ravenclaw. That's the only reason they didn't sit on the train together. Rozina finally got settled in and when her tabby cat Simba arrived, him and Luna went off to play. Anna and

Rozina sat on their beds, catching up and getting the latest gossip. After a while of talking Anna told Roe about her little encounter with the two boys on the train.

"Oh Merlin! Anna, you tease!"  
"I don't know what was with me, fuck, I'm screwed"  
"Literally", Rozina teased

Anna threw her stuffed owl at her and she turned off the lights. Anna tried for hours to go to sleep. Nonstop thoughts of the boys went through her mind for those hours. Then finally the blackness

took over and Anna fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter aspects. only my characters**

The next day, Anna's first class was Defense against the Dark Arts…Roe, Logan … Jacob AND Kevin.

_Of course BOTH of them had to be in my class._

"I heard there's a new teacher"

Roe raised an eyebrow as they walked to class.

"I heard its Draco Malfoy" Logan said

Logan was very cute; He had short brown hair that was a bit spiky on top. He and Roe were holding hands the entire time, he wouldn't let go of her. It was kind of adorable.

_I wish I had someone like that…er…well I suppose I potentially do…I think…_

Kevin kept discreetly brushing his hand against hers while they were walking… And Jacob… Well he kept touching her anywhere he could. They finally got to class. Anna looked around for an empty

seat and she took the first one she saw. Guess who fought to sit next to her… yeah… Kevin won. For some reason Anna was a little sad, but happy at the same time. Kevin was cute in an adorable

brother sort of way… he was innocent, like Anna's untouched body, which turned her on… She wanted his innocence…

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Stupid libido…_

Anna looked up to see her professor. Anna's eyes enlarged. Tall, young, platinum blond hair that was slicked back respectfully. Draco Malfoy… Anna was silent

_Oh Merlin he is fine, I wonder what's under those robes…_

Anna realized what she was thinking. To shake the fantasies of her delicious teacher from her mind, she turned to Kevin. She batted her long luscious lashes. Kevin blushed a bit.

_awwwww he's so cute when he blushes_

Anna smiled. _He's so innocent…He's adorable_

The raven haired girl looked over at Jacob, He winked at her

_She's mine, he can't touch her._ Jacob let out a faint growl inaudible to everyone.

Anna's heart melted with that wink. He made her feel dangerous and sexy, yet so safe and beautiful. She loved it.

_Kevin…? Jacob…? GAHHHH  
_"Why does it have to be so confusing?"

Anna stopped and looked around, everyone was staring at her. She turned to Kevin.

"Kevin…did I… say that out loud?"  
"Yes… yes you did Anna"

Anna calmly turned to the front

_SHIT_

Professor Malfoy looked up clearly annoyed.

"Ms. Ramotar! See me after class"

Anna sunk down in her chair.

_Damn his accent is hot, but Fuck I'm in trouble!_

The rest of class was a bit silent on Anna's part. She finished her homework and decided to plan… for after class… one way to get through to a man was to satisfy his needs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter aspects. only my characters**

Class was dismissed. Professor Malfoy sat at his desk, poised, patient… waiting for Anna.

_She's a fiery one, I can feel it… no… too young… _

"Yes Professor?"

Her voice was soft and smooth, coming from perfect little lips. He pictured where that mouth could be… and what is could do. His eyes shifted downward to the neckline of her shirt which plunged, just

enough to let his mind wander. His mind wandered far… and he smiled deviously.

"What you did in class today was inappropriate and will not be tolerated in my class"

"Of course sir. I'm soo sorry"

Anna brushed her cool hand across his hot skin.

_Oh Merlin forgive me. She is only a student…But for some reason I don't care._

He would have her one way or another. Whether she liked it or not. The snake was on the hunt.

"5 points will be taken from Slytherin, for your lack of self control"

Anna looked down in disappointment

_Damn, seriously? It didn't work?_

So Anna thought…

"But perhaps you can make up those points in detention with me tomorrow after class. One hour. Be there Ms. Ramotar."  
"Yes sir, good day sir."

Anna turned around and walked out of the room. Draco watched her the whole time. Her movements were precise, her walk was breathtaking. He needed her. He wanted to feel her bare skin against

his. Anna was finally out of his sight. Draco smiled charmingly, stood up and walked out of his classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Got this chapter Idea from HellFireHalo188 her BTR stories are amazing. And I do not own hogwarts.. or magic... or malfoy... I own most of the characters**

That night Anna got to her room. She was silent. The room was too quiet. So Roe decided to invite a few girls over for a girl's night. One by one the girls came prancing in. First was Rebecca, she was in

Ravenclaw, long blond hair, glasses and a tiny waist. Then 2 girls showed up together. Best friends Abby and Katherine, they were both in Griffindor. Abby was short, with medium brown hair that came

up to her shoulders, glasses, and the cutest smile. Katherine was tall, she also had medium brown hair, it was wavy with blond highlights, and behind oval glasses were beautiful brown almond

shaped eyes. And last but not least was Madeline; she was tall with long brown thick hair, always smiling and friendly. She got into the room and hugged everyone cheerfully.

"Hey guys! So what we gonna do tonight?"

Rozina looked at her friends and smiled

"How about Truth or Dare?"

Anna perked up, she loved that game.

"Yeah!" Everyone said in unison.

They all sat in a circle and began their game. The game went on for about an hour. Truths got deep and dares got dirty.

"Dare!" Anna proclaimed proudly, sure that Rebecca's Nerdiness would disallow her to come up with something too exteame. Although that mildly devilish smirk was a little scary.

"Ooooooo" Abby and Katherine said together. Rebecca fixed her glasses and laughed at them.

The Light haired Ravenclaw glanced over to Roe, who smiled and nodded in return. Yep, Anna was a little scared.

"I dare you to cast," Rebecca leaned into Anna, whispering the secretive spell into Anna's ear, "on Jacob." She declared as she snapped back. All the girls in the room knew of the dare, so the spell was

not needed to be repeated.

Anna had never heard of this particular spell before, and thought that, hey, Rebecca wouldn't purposely get her into a heap of trouble over a game of truth or dare... Right?

"Oh..one more thing!" Abby interrupted, just as Anna was about to pull out her wand, "You have to do it in class tomorrow, specifically, in Malfoy's class."

"But you guys! I'm already on Malfoy's list, He's gonna kill me!"

"Or Rape you… I saw the way he looked at you in class today" Roe said half jokingly. Anna took her hand and covered her mouth, shocked that Roe would say that. To break the silence, Katherine turned to Anna.

"As long as you keep your thoughts to yourself… you'll be fine."

They all assured Anna , so she agreed and took in a deep, relaxing breath.

"All right fine, but write that spell down. I've never heard it before."


End file.
